


August 13, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute they were on Amos scowling with Martha and Jonathan in darkness.





	August 13, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute they were on Amos scowling with Martha and Jonathan in darkness before she recalled battling villains after midnight.

THE END


End file.
